A printed circuit board (PCB) is formed by printing a circuit line pattern on an electrical insulating substrate with a conductive material such as Cu and means a board just before electronic components are mounted. That is, it means a circuit board, which is configured such that to closely mount various kinds of electronic devices on a flat board, a mounting position of each component is fixed, and the circuit board is fixed by printing the circuit pattern for connecting the components on a surface of the flat board.
Recently, an embedded printed circuit board, which is configured such that each component is embedded and mounted in the printed circuit board, has been provided.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional embedded printed circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional embedded printed circuit board 10 is configured such that an electronic device 5 is embedded between a plurality of insulating layers 1, and an embedded circuit pattern 2 which causes conduction between the plurality of insulating layers 1 and a via hole for connecting circuits of different layers from each other are formed.
The above embedded electronic device 5 is configured such that a solder or a buffer 6 is formed below the electronic device 5, below the solder or the buffer 6, a pad 7 to be connected to an external circuit pattern 9 is included, and a via 8 for connecting the pad 7 and the external circuit pattern 9 is formed.
Like this, in a case where the electronic device 5 is mounted in an inner part, the electronic device 5 is formed to have a smaller thickness than a thickness of the insulating layer. Thus, a size of the electronic device 5 to be mounted has a limitation, and to mount the electronic device, a printed circuit board having a thicker thickness is formed.